Shinigami Eyes
by Gevanear
Summary: sekarang Sehun sama seperti Kai, ia juga bisa melihat angka-angka dan nama di atas setiap kepala orang. dan mereka mempunyai orang tua baru. bagaimana kisah Kai dan Sehun dengan mata Shinigami yang mereka miliki?
1. Chapter 1

No summary.

.

.

.

Jepang, Fukuoka.

Minggu pagi…

"Sehun, kau lihat itu?" seorang bocah lima tahun, bertanya pada saudara kembarnya sambil menunjuk cermin, dan dijawab dengan kerutan dahi oleh anak yang ditanyai. "Lihat apa?" tanyanya balik, tidak mengerti. Lalu Kai – anak yang bertanya pertama tadi – berbalik menghadapkan wajahnya dengan saudara kembarnya.

"Itu, kau tidak melihatnya?" Lagi Kai bertanya seraya menunjuk atas kepala Sehun. Dan untuk kedua kalinya di pagi hari itu, Sehun mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa maksudmu Kai?" dan Kai masih menunjuk atas kepala Sehun. "Itu! Ada sebuah nama disitu, juga angka-angka itu, berwarna merah!" Kai mengatakan itu dengan nada girangnya, seakan hal yang dilihatnya itu bukanlah keanehan. Sehun menggeleng, menghadap cermin untuk memastikan apa yang dikatakan Kai, namun hasilnya tetap sama, ia tidak melihat apapun, yang ia lihat hanya pantulan dirinya, Kai disampingnya, dan benda-benda di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak melhat apapun Kai, sungguh. Apa kau sedang ber-khayal? Berhentilah menanyakan hal itu lagi." jawaban Sehun membuat Kai murung dan melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. Ini bukan kali pertama Kai menanyakan hal itu pada Sehun saat mereka sedang bercermin bersama sehabis mandi. "Aku tidak meng-khayal. Itu nyata! Angka-angka itu terus berkurang dan kadang juga bertambah dengan sendirinya."

Sehun mengambil napas. "Sudahlah, ayo sarapan dan pergi ke gereja, ibu sudah menunggu di ruang makan." Kai hanya bisa menuruti perkataan kakaknya itu.

* * *

2 tahun kemudian…

Kamis sore…

"Sehun, apa kau sungguh tidak melihatnya?" Kai bertanya lagi – entah kali ini yang keberapa kalinya – pada Sehun. "Tidak Kai, berhentilah menanyakan hal itu." Sebuah kereta melintas dihadapan mereka, setelah kereta itu melintas, saudara kembar itu pun menyeberang dan berjalan lurus – menuju rumah.

"Aku tidak bisa berhenti menanyakannya padamu. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa arti nama dan angka-angka itu." Sehun diam. Ia berfikir. Tidak mungkin Kai meng-khayalkan hal yang sama selama ini. Ini sudah lebih dari 2 tahun, dan Kai masih – selalu – menanyakan hal yang sama padanya. Jadi kesimpulan Sehun, yang Kai lihat itu adalah nyata. Sehun mencoba mempercayai kesimpulan yang ditariknya sendri, meskipun tidak masuk akal. Kai menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berharap, agar Sehun mau menjelaskan sesuatu padanya atas apa yang ia lihat di atas kepala setiap orang yang ditemuinya – angka-angka berwarna merah itu.

Kai juga bingung. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang aneh. Ia bertanya-tanya sendiri kenapa hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat nama dan angka-angka itu, dan kenapa Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya?

Sehun berhenti berjalan sejenak, mengambil napas. "Baiklah, jadi kau melihat nama dan angka-angka itu di atas kepalaku?" Kai menatap sehun. "Ya. Aku juga melihatnya di atas kepala ibu, tapi angka-angka di atas kepala ibu itu…"

"Baik baik, aku tahu. Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apa kau melihatnya juga saat kau bercermin?" Sehun langsung memotong perkataan Kai saat ia tahu apa yang akan Kai katakan. Sehun tidak mau Kai mengingat kejadian 2 tahun lalu pada saat Kai mengatakan suatu hal pada ibu mereka

"Ya, aku melihatnya di atas kepalaku sendiri. Angka diatas kepalamu dan kepalaku itu sama, hanya saja nama yang ada di atas kepalamu dan kepalaku itu berbeda." Kai menjelaskan dengan senyuman riangnya saat mengatakan hal itu. Kai selalu tersenyum saat ia tahu bahwa dirinya memiliki kesamaan dengan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Benarkah? Bisa kau beritahu aku berapa angkanya?" Kai menggeleng. "Tidak Sehun, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya." Mata Sehun menyipit. "Tidak bisa?" Kai hanya mengangguk, ekspresi wajahnya sedikit berubah. "Tapi kenapa? Bisa kau beri tahu aku apa alasanmu?" Dan lagi-lagi Kai menggeleng. "Pokoknya tidak bisa, ini belum saatnya."

Sehun bingung. Ia tidak mengerti.

"Saat apa?" Kai menunduk. "Entahlah, seseorang seperti mengatakan padaku tentang hal ini."

"Siapa yang mengatakannya padamu?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Aku merasakan firasat."

"Firasat apa? Apa hal yang buruk akan terjadi?"

"Ya, sesuatu mungkin akan terjadi, tapi akau tak tahu itu buruk atau tidak."

Mereka masih berbicara dengan berdiri, yang kebetulan mereka tadi berhenti tepat di depan sebuah toko roti. Di depan toko roti itu ada seseorang berumur sekitar 40 atau 50-an sedang memakan roti isi dengan koran ditangannya. Kai menatap orang itu, kemudian menatap ke atas kepalanya. Angka-angka itu. Juga sebuah nama. Kai tidak tahu itu nama siapa, karna saat ia bercermin, nama yang dilihatnya di atas kepalanya bukanlah namanya. Nama asli Kai adalah Kim Jongin. Dan tidak ada nama Kim Jongin di atas kepalanya. Juga di atas kepala Sehun. Kai tidak menemukan nama Sehun di atas kepala Sehun. Tapi nama orang lain. Kai bingung dengan itu.

Kai terus menatap orang itu, hingga tak lama kemudian Kai melihat orang itu seperti sesak nafas tiba-tiba, dan jatuh dari kursinya. Beberapa orang yang ada disana berlari menuju pria yang tegeletak itu. Kai dan Sehun juga berlari, ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Lalu seseorang – yang sepertinya seorang dokter yang baru pulang dari klinik atau rumah sakit yang kebetulan lewat – mengecek keadaan pria tak berdaya itu dan mengatakan pria itu sudah mati. Entah karena apa.

Setelah itu datanglah mobil ambulan, mengangkat mayat itu kedalam mobil, dan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Setelah mobil ambulan pergi, kerumunan orang mulai bubar, termasuk Sehun dan Kai yang mulai berjalan menjauh, melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju rumah. Dan seketika itu juga, Kai, bocah berusia 7 tahun itu, menyadari sesuatu. Tentang angka-angka itu.

Sehun melangkah duluan. "Ayo Kai kita pulang. Ini sudah sore, ibu akan marah kalau kita tidak menutup jendela di rumah." Kai mengikuti langkah Sehun.

* * *

Ketika mereka sampai di rumah, ibu mereka belum pulang dari bekerja. Kai memasuki pintu duluan, disusul dengan Sehun. Mereka masuk kekamar bersama, Kai mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur dan berucap, "Semoga ibu pulang cepat hari ini." Lalu Sehun menoleh. "Kenapa kau ingin ibu pulang cepat?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku ingin melihat ibu memasak makan malam untuk kita." Ujar Kai mengakui keinginannya. Sehun pun mengernyit. "Kau aneh Kai. Cepatlah mandi, aku akan menelpon ibu kalau begitu." Kai pun tersenyum sumringah dan berlari ke kamar mandi. Sehun keluar kamar untuk menelpon ibu mereka dengan telepon yang ada di meja ruang tamu.

Selesai menelpon, Sehun kembali ke kamar dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mandi bersama Kai. Ketika ia membuka pintu kamar mandi, Kai sedang keramas, langsung bertanya."Kau sudah menelpon ibu?" Sehun mengangguk, lalu menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya dan langsung membasahi dirinya dengan se-gayung air. "Ibu bilang ia akan pulang sebentar lagi." Kai meloncat-locat kegirangan. "Benarkah?" Sehun mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis melihat adik kembarnya yang sedang gembira mendengar kabar ibu mereka akan datang sebentar lagi.

Sehun mengambil shampo, menuangkannya ke telapak tangannya dan mengolesinya ke rambut hingga berbusa. Kemudian mengalihkant tangannya dari kepalanya sendiri dan meletakkan tangannya di atas kepala Kai. Kai tertawa, lalu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Sehun.

Bahkan saat mandi bersama pun, Kai masih bisa melihat angka-angka berwarna merah. Benarkah yang dilihatnya itu?

Mereka masih saling memegang kepala satu sama lain. Kemudian membilas kepala mereka. Lalu menyabuni tubuh telanjang mereka, saling menggosok punggung.

Selesai mandi, mereka memakai piyama dengan motif yang sama – Anime Naruto. Sehun dengan gambar Sasuke di piyamanya, dan Kai dengan gambar Naruto. Si kembar itu melakukan rutinitas mereka setiap hari, mandi bersama, mengenakan piyama dengan motif sama, dan sekarang mereka sedang menyisir rambut bersama di depan cermin.

Ketika pintu depan rumah terbuka, enampilkan sosok berumur sekitar 40-an, Sehun dan Kai langsung berlari keluar kamar mereka, mendatangi ibu mereka di depan pintu. Sehun sampai lebih dulu di depan ibu mereka, langsung mengambil alih sekantong pelastik berisi sayuran dan bahan-bahan lain. Ibu mereka habis belanja di supermarket.

"Ibu, kau sudah pulang?" Sehun bertanya dengan senyum kebarnya, hanya dijawab dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembur oleh ibu mereka. Kai menyusul di belakang Sehun. Ketika sudah dekat, Kai ingin memeluk ibunya – ibu mereka – tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya itu. Lagi dan lagi, Kai harus melihat angka-angka di atas kepala ibunya. Ekspresinya berubah sedikit murung seketika itu. Ini belum saatnya, Kai membatin. Tapi takdir tidak bisa diubah.

Sehun pergi ke dapur, meletakkan sekantong pelastik yang dibawa pulang ibu mereka untuk makan malam. Kai dan Ibu mereka masih di depan pintu. "Ibu, aku merindukanmu." Kai langsung berhambur memeluk perut ibunya – tingginya hanya sebatas pinggang ibunya. "Kita bertemu pagi tadi Kai." Wanita itu berjongkok, menumpukan lutuknya di lantai dan memeluk Kai yang lebih mungil darinya. Terkekeh melihat sifat manja Kai, lalu mengelus rambutnya.

"Sudah pelukannya? Ibu harus mandi dan memasak makan malam untuk kalian." Kai merenggangkan pelukannya, mengecup pipi ibunya sebentar, dan berlari ke kamar mereka – melewati Sehun yang ada di belakang mereka tadi. Sehun menatap Kai bingung. Kenapa Kai harus berlari seperti itu?

Sehun mendekati ibunya yang masih berjongkok di lantai, lalu memeluknya di pipi kanan – karena Kai selalu mencium di pipi kiri ibu mereka. Sehun melepas pelukannya. "Cepatlah mandi bu, aku sudah mulai lapar." Wanita itu tersenyum mendengar penuturan putranya yang manis – menurutnya, kemudian berdiri, dan pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah sebelumnya mengambil handuk di jemuran yang ada di samping pintu kamar mandi.

Sehun ke kamar, ingin melihat Kai. Iya membuka pintu kamar dan melihat Kai yang berdiri di depan jendela yang berseberangan dengan pintu masuk kamar, sehingga Kai membelakangi Sehun. "Kai, kenapa kau berlari setelah memeluk ibu tadi?" Sehun bertanya. Kai berbalik. "Sehun…" Kai menggantungkan kata-katanya, membuat Sehun penasaran. "Ada apa? Ceritakan padaku." Kai menghela napasnya. Ekspresinya benar-benar murung sekarang. "Ibu, ibu akan pergi…" Sehun jelas bingung, alisnya berkerut. "Pergi kemana maksudmu? Ke pasar? Atau ke tempat kerjanya? Atau ke tempat lain? Tapi ibu sedang mandi tadi, ia akan memasakkan makan malam untuk kita."

Kai menggeleng keras. "Tidak Sehun. Buka itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau ingat orang yang mati di pinggir jalan tadi?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku melihat angka-angka itu di atas kepala orang itu, sebelum dia jatuh dari tempat duduknya, ia sedang memakan roti sambil membaca koran. Kau tau? Angka yang ada di atas kepalanya itu pendek sekali, aku terus menatapnya sampai akhirnya orang itu jatuh entah karena apa, dan akhirnya, angkanya habis."

Sehun masih bingung. Ia tidak menemukan keterkaitan antara cerita Kai barusan dengan ibu mereka. "Aku melihat angka-angka di atas kepala ibu…" Sehun langsung tersentak seketika. Ia mengerti maksud Kai sekarang. Cepat-cepat ia menyadarkan dirinya untuk bertindak sesuatu. "Ayo cepat keluar, kita temui ibu." Sehun keluar kamar duluan, disusuk Kai dibelakangnya. Mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Sehun mngetuk pintu kamar mandi itu. "Ibu, kau masih di dalam?" Sehun sedikit berteriak. Lalu terdengar sahutan dari dalam kamar mandi. "Ya sayang, ada apa?"

"Cepatlah sedikit bu, kami sudah lapar." Kali ini Kai yang menjawab. Sehun menatap Kai. Ekspresi adik kembarnya itu masih murung. "Berikan senyummu untuk ibu nanti." Sehun berucap pelan pada Kai dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang masih basah. Kai langsung ceria saat itu, meskipun hatunya berkebalikan dengan ekspresinya sekarang. "Ibu cepatlah memasak, kami sudah lapar." Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan pernyataan Kai bahwa mereka sudah lapar. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut melihat kedua putranya. "Baiklah, tunggu sebentar, ibu akan memasak. Kalian bisa menonton tv dulu, atau bermain." Lgi, wanita itu tersenyum.

Kemudian Sehun dan Kai pergi ke ruang tengah, mereka mengambil sebuah box cukup besar yang terdapat di bawah meja nakas di samping televisi yang berisi kumpulan mainan anak-anak. Sehun menarik box itu keluar, Kai langsung mengambil beberapa jenis robot, sedangkan Sehun mengambil beberapa mobil-mobilan, menyusunnya di lantai beralas karpet bulu yang lembut dan menjalankannya sambil mengeluarkan suara 'ngengg ngeeengg'.

Kai juga mulai menyusun robot robotannya. Kali ini ia pasti akan membuat seolah-olah sedang terjadi perang. Ia menyusun beberapa tokoh pahlawan seperti Superman, Batman, Spiderman, dan Ultraman di barisan depan, dan di belakannya juga bersusun prajurit tentara lengkap dengan senjata api dan topi perangnya. Tentu saja semuanya terbuat dari pelastik. Kemudian Kai juga menyusun robot-robot – entah itu robot apa namanya – di seberang tokoh-tokoh pahlawan dan tentara tadi yang sudah di susunnya, dan tentu saja dengan prajurit tentara lengkap dengan senjata api dan topi perangnya.

Sehun masih sibuk menjalankan mobil-mobilannya. Menabrakkan mobil-mobilan sedan ke truk besar, memutarbaikkannya seakan-akan terjadi kecelakaan saat itu. Kemudian mengambil mobil ambulan sambil menurukan suara ambulan.

Kai memulai perang yang dibuatnya sendiri. Memajukan Batman, menabrakkannya dengan salah satu robot, tapi robot itu tak jatuh karena ukurannya lebih besar. "Ayo serang!" Kai berseru. Sejenak melupakan satu fakta yang akan terjadi atas ibu mereka. Iseng, Sehun menabrakkan mobil-mobilannya ke prajurit perang Kai, hingga semuanya jadi jatuh. Dan Kai langsung protes melihat Sehun.

"Sehun, kau membuat prajuritku kehilangan separuh tenaganya, bisa-bisa mereka kalah berperang nanti!" Protesan Kai, tidak digubris Sehun. Sehun tetap menabrakkan mobil-mobilannya hingga semua robot-robotan Kai jatuh. Kai tidak mau kalah, ia mengambil salah sati robot dengan ukuran terbesar yang ia miliki saat itu, kemudian menabrakkannya ke mobil-mobilan Sehun. "Mati kau robot!" Seru Sehun saat Kai melawannya.

Mereka masih asik saling menambrakkan mobil-mobilan dan robot-robotan hingga suara ibu mereka membuat mereka bergegas ke dapur menyusul ibu mereka untuk makan malam bersama. Sehun dan Kai duduk di kursi mereka seperti biasa. Kai selalu duduk di hadapan ibu mereka, dan Sehun di sebelah kanan Kai.

"Ayo makan yang banyak, agar kalian cepat besar." Wanita itu berucap pada kedua anak kembarnya dengan senyuman sepert biasa. Terlihat seperti malaikat di mata Sehun. Kai menatap ibu mereka dengan tatapan sendu, tapi ibu mereka tidak menyadari itu. Mereka terlihat ceria seperti biasa. Meski kini kecemasan menyelimuti hati Kai dan Sehun.

Seperti biasa, mereka – Sehun dan Kai – dan wanita – ibu Sehun dan Kai – selalu berdoa sebelum mereka makan. Sehun mulai makan dengan tenang, meskipun pikirannya tidak disitu, ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia dan Kai lakukan kalau ibu mereka sudah pergi nanti. Sebenarnya Sehun tidak terlalu yakin dengan ucapan Kai. Bukannya Sehun tidak percaya dengan Kai, hanya saja apa yang Kai katakan itu tidak masuk akal. Bagaimana mungkin seorang anak 7 tahun bisa melihat sisa umur seorang manusia? Itu= sungguh diluar akal Sehun. Tapi Sehun tidak bisa membantah perkataan Kai karena Kai membuktikan ucapannya – dengan tidak sengaja melihat orang yang mati di pinggir jalan sore tadi. Sehun tidak punya pilihan selain mempercayai ucapan Kai, karena, sekali pun Kai tidak pernah berbohong padanya juga pada ibunya. Ibu mereka mengajarkan kejujuran.

Sehun masih makan dengan tenang meskipun pikirannya tidak. Sehun masih bisa mengendalikan gelagat tubuhnya agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia sedang resah sekarang. Tapi lain dengan Kai. Kai makan dengann tidak tenang. Sesekali Kai melihat wajah ibunya dengan takut-takut, lebih tepatnya melihat ke atas kepala ibunya. Sehun menyadari itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Menegur Kai hanya membuat ibu mereka menyadari ekspresi Kai lebiih cepat, jadi Sehun memilih diam dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang.

Kai masih seperti itu. Hingga ibu mereka menoleh pada Kai. "Kai ada apa denganmu?" Raut wajah wanita itu berubah khawatir. "Tidak apa, bu." Kai menunduk, mencoba menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang tak terkontrol sekarang, meskipun sudah ketahuan oleh ibunya. "Kau sakit?" Wanita itu bertanya, member perhatian pada anaknya. Hanya dibalas gelengan lemah oleh Kai.

Kai takut melihat wajah ibunya. Karena ketika ia melihat wajah ibunya, saat itu juga ia akan melihat angka-angka di atas kepala ibunya itu. Sebenarnya Kai panic, hanya saja ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukanya.

"Baiklah. Makanlah yang banyak Kai, Sehun tidak akan mencuri makananmu." Wanita itu terkekeh sendiri. Kai hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan makannya. Masih dengan perasahan tidak enak di hatinya.

Makan malam selesai. Wanita itu – ibu Kai dan Sehun – membereskan sisa-sisa makanan dan mencuci piring di westafel dapur. Kai dan Sehun masih di kursi masing-masing menatap ibu mereka yang sedang memcuci piring. Sangat enggan untuk berdiri dari situ. "Kalian tidak bermain? Atau menonton televisi?" Wanita itu bertanya mendapati kedua anaknya tidak seperti biasanya. Kai dan Sehun menggeleng. "Bukankah kartunnya sudah mulai sekarang?" wanita itu bertanya lagi. Sehun membuka mulut."Sebentar saja, bu, kami masih kenyang."

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut. Khas seorang ibu.

"Kai, Sehun, ibu pergi keluar sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana." Anak kembar itu menatap ibu mereka. "Pergi kemana?" Kai bertanya. "Ibu mengurus sesuatu untuk kalian. Jangan nakal, ya." Wanita itu mencium pipi anak kembarnya dan berpamitan di pintu depan.

Mereka terpaku. Hanya terdiam di depan pintu memandangi kepergian ibu mereka dengan raut datar, tapi hati mereka luar biasa tak tenang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sehun membuka suara, setelah menutup pintu dan mereka masuk ke rumah. "Tidak ada. Hanya menunggu semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Kai menjawab dengan nada suara yang datar,Sehun mematung. "Apa kita tidak bisa mencegah atau menunda kejadian ini?"

Kai menghela napas, menatap ke atas. "Tidak bisa Sehun, itu sudah takdir ibu. Kita hanya bisa pasrah sekarang."

Sehun masuk ke kamar. Kai masih terdian di ruang tamu. "Apa sungguh tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan agar ibuku kembali?" tanyanya lirih, entah pada siapa. Lalu Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, berharap mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

'Itu takdir ibumu. Aku tak bisa membantu, maaf.'

.

.

.

.

tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Shigami Eyes

Seorang anak yang memiliki kemampuan aneh, bisa melihat sebuah nama dan angka-angka aneh di atas kepala setiap orang. Apakah arti angka-angka itu?

Cast :

- Sehun

- Kai (Jongin)

- Oh Gwangsuk (Feeldog Bigstar)

Genre: Supernatural, fantasy, brothership, family, romance.

Yaoi, Official pair.

Warning! FF aneh, ga jelas!

Sebelumnya…

.

"Kai, Sehun, ibu pergi keluar sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana." Anak kembar itu menatap ibu mereka. "Pergi kemana?" Kai bertanya. "Ibu mengurus sesuatu untuk kalian. Jangan nakal, ya." Wanita itu mencium pipi anak kembarnya dan berpamitan di pintu depan.

Mereka terpaku. Hanya terdiam di depan pintu memandangi kepergian ibu mereka dengan raut datar, tapi hati mereka luar biasa tak tenang.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Sehun membuka suara, setelah menutup pintu dan mereka masuk ke rumah. "Tidak ada. Hanya menunggu semuanya terjadi begitu saja." Kai menjawab dengan nada suara yang datar,Sehun mematung. "Apa kita tidak bisa mencegah atau menunda kejadian ini?"

Kai menghela napas, menatap ke atas. "Tidak bisa Sehun, itu sudah takdir ibu. Kita hanya bisa pasrah sekarang."

Sehun masuk ke kamar. Kai masih terdian di ruang tamu. "Apa sungguh tak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan agar ibuku kembali?" tanyanya lirih, entah pada siapa. Lalu Kai mendongakkan kepalanya, berharap mendapat jawaban yang diinginkannya.

'Itu takdir ibumu. Aku tak bisa membantu, maaf.'

.

.

.

Jepang, Fukuoka

20.45

Anak kembar bersaudara itu diam di kamar. Mereka diselimuti keheningan. Sehun berbarin di ranjang, disusul Kai. Mereka memakai selimut, mencoba tidur. Tapi tetap saja, pikiran mereka tetap melayang. Entah dimana ibu mereka sekarang.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Kai berbalik menghadap Sehun.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Kai sedikit merengek. Sehun memeluk adiknya, mengusap kepalanya, tapi Kai tetap tidak bisa tidur. Mereka gelisah.

Yang Sehun pikirkan sekarang bukanlah tentang kepergian ibunya nanti, tapi tentang bagaimana cara mereka bertahan hidup setelah ibu mereka pergi. Sehun berpikir mungkin mereka akan putus sekolah. Atau ia akan memutuskan berhenti sekolah kemudian bekerja, mencari uang untuk makan dan membiayai sekolah Kai.

Sehun sosok kakak yang bertanggung jawab. ia berjanji tak akan menelantarkan Kai bagaimana pun keadaan nanti. Mereka bahkan tak punya ayah. Sanak saudara pun tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Ia masih mengusap rambut adiknya. Kai sudah tidur. Sekarang pukul 22.30, dan ibu mereka belum juga kembali. Sehun ikut memejamkan matanya, dan tertidur dengan memeluk Kai.

.

.

.

Sehun bangun. Ia melihat jam, pukul 05.00. Sehun mengecek keadaan rumah dan tidak mendapati ibunya dimanapun. Ia terdiam, memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi.

Sehun kembali ke kamar. Kai masih tidur. Ia membangunkan Kai. "Kai, bangun." Sehun mengguncang tubuh Kai dan menarik selimutnya, dan Kai langsung bangun.

"Ibu belum pulang." Kata Sehun tanpa basa-basi. Kai diam, wajahnya murung. "Ini memang seharusnya terjadi." Kai berkata lirih, tapi Sehun masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ayo kita mandi." Sehun menarik tangan Kai. Tak ingin Kai terlalu memikirkan ibu mereka.

Kai dan Sehun melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, mandi bersama, setelah mandi mereka memakai seragam sekolah, kemudian bercermin bersama dan menyisir rambut bersama.

Kai menatap pantulan dirinya. Melihat ke atas kepalanya di dalam cermin. Sehun menyadari itu, ia menatap Kai.

"Sehun.." Kai memanggil, tapi ia menggantungkan ucapannya. "Ada apa?" Sehun menjawab. Kai masih menatap pantulan dirinya.

"Aku melihat sebuah nama di sana." Kai menyentuh permukaan cermin, menunjuk atas kepalanya. "Ya, aku tahu. Kau sudah menceritakan itu." Kai diam, tangannya masih menyentuh permukaan kaca. "Apa itu namaku?" tanya Kai lagi. "Entahlah, aku tak tahu." Sehun menjawab seadanya, karena memang ia tidak tahu.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan pandangan aneh. "Apa itu namaku yang sebenarnya?" Kai kembali bertanya.

Kai melihat pantulan dirinya, dengan nama Ryuzaki dan angka-angka itu di atas kepalanya. Lalu Kai menatap Sehun. "Dan Sehun…." Lagi-lagi Kai menggantungkan ucapannya.

Kai menunjuk ke atas kepala Sehun.

"Apa itu namamu yang sebenarnya?" Kai mengucapkannya dengan pelan.

Kai beralih menatap cermin lagi, matanya langsung terbelak kaget. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

'Ya, benar. Itu nama aslimu, nama yang diberikan saat kau lahir ke dunia ini.'

Kai berbalik membelakangi cermin. "A-aapa?"

Sehun menatap Kai, sedikit panik. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kai tiba-tiba seperti orang yang luar biasa kaget. Atau mungkin Kai benar-benar kaget, pikir Sehun. Tapi kaget karena apa?

Kai mendongak degan mata terbuka lebar. Satu mahkluk di depannya membuatnnya kaget dan takut. Kai gemetaran, ia tidak tahu makhluk apa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini. Ia tidak pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, seumur hidupnya.

"K-kau si-siapa?" Tanya Kai, saat ia sudah mengendalikan diri agar tidak lari dan berteriak dan mencoba bertanya."

Sehun bingung. Sungguh ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh sekarang. "Kai, aku bicara pada siapa?" Sehun memegang lengan Kai yang gemetaran. Kai menunjuk ke depan, mulutnya setengah terbuka, matanya masih membelak lebar. Khas seseorang yang benar-benar terkejut.

"Shi..shin…shiniga..ga…ga..mi?" Kai berbicara dengan putus-putus. Sehun masih bingung melihat Kai.

Kai duduk berjongkok, kakinya benar-benar lemas melihat mahkluk itu. Sungguh mengerikan, pikirnya. Sehun membantu Kai berdiri, mendudukkannya di atas kasur. Meskipun Sehun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kai, ia tidak memaksa Kai untuk bercerita sekarang. Keadaannya sungguh tidak mendukung. Ada saatnya nanti Kai akan menceritakan sendiri tanpa Sehun minta. Jadi ini hanya masalah waktu, pikir Sehun.

Kai diam menunduk. Keringat ada di dahinya dan Sehun mengelapnya dengan sapu tangan.

Kai masih diliputi perasaan shock dan Sehun tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Suasana hening, hingga suara ketukan terdengar dari luar.

Sehun membuka pintu. Lima orang polisi berdiri di sana.

"Kau yang bernama K..Kai?" Polisi itu langsung bertanya begitu Sehun membuka pintu. Ia menyebutkan nama Jongin dengan sedikit tidak lancar, karena nama Kai sedikit aneh bagi orang Jepang (anggap aja mereka ngomong bahasa Jepang).

Sehun menggeleng. "Dia ada di dalam." Jawab bocah itu.

Polisi itu mengerutkan dahi lalu mengambil sebuah foto yang sobek setengah dan dibalik foto itu ada nama Kai yang tertulis dengan huruf Katakana. "Ini fotomu bukan?" Polisi itu menunjukkan foto setengah sobek itu pada Sehun, dan dijawab gelengan lagi oleh Sehun.

"Itu Kai, bukan aku."

"Lalu kau siapa?"

"Aku Sehun."

"Sehun? Kalian kembar?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Siapa yang lebih tua diantara kalian?"

"Aku." Sehun masih tenang, meskipun ia tahu kabar buruk apa yang akan diberitahukan polisi itu padanya.

Polisi itu menghela napas. "Bisa kita bicara di dalam? Ini mengenai ibumu."

Sehun membuka lebar pintu rumahnya, mempersilahkan lima orang polisi itu masuk.

Setelah polisi itu duduk di sofa sederhana yang ada di ruang tamu, Sehun menuju kamar, mencari Kai. Ia mendapati Kai tidak beranjak dari tempatnya tadi. Sehun memegang pergelangan tangan Kai, membawanya bangkit berdiri.

"Kai, ada lima orang polisi di ruang tamu. Ayo kita temui mereka. Mereka bilang ingin berbicara mengenai ibu."

Kai menuruti Sehun. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kai.

Kai dan Sehun duduk di seberang polisi yang banyak bertanya tadi.

"Bagini…" ia mulai berbicara. "tadi malam ibu kalian meninggal…"

"Kami sudah tahu, ceritakan saja bagaimana peristiwanya." Kai langsung memotong.

"A..apa? Bagaimana kalian bisa tahu?" Polisi itu kaget.

"Aku punya firasat untuk itu. Ayo ceritakan bagaimana ibu kami bisa meninggal."

"Baiklah akan ku ceritakan. Tapi jika kalian tahu ibu kalian akan meninggal, kenapa kalian tidak melakukan sesuatu? Setidaknya untuk mencegah ibu kalian?"

"Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan. Kematian ibu kami adalah takdir." Sehun menjawab.

Polisi itu luar biasa kaget. Kai dan Sehun sudah mengetahui ibu mereka meninggal bahkan sebelum diberitahu olehnya. Lagi, respon mereka diluar dugaan. Anak kembar itu hanya menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan menangis atau mengamuk jika megetahui ibu mereka meninggal dunia.

Polisi itu menceritakan bagaimana dan kenapa ibu mereka meninggal. Sehun dan Kai mendengarkan dengan tenang.

"Begitu kejadiannya." Polisi itu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi ibu kami merupakan korban tabrak lari?" Sehun bertanya. Dijawab anggukan oleh polisi itu.

"Kami akan segera menemuka pelakunya. Ada beberapa bukti berupa rekaman CCTV dari toko di sekitar tempat kejadian. Baiklah, sekarang apa kalian ingin menemui ibu kalian di rumah sakit?"

Sehun dan Kai saling pandang, kemudian mengangguk.

Mereka berangkat ke rumah sakit dengan mobil polisi.

Sampai di rumah sakit, polisi-polisi itu menuntun Sehun dan Kai menuju ke kamar mayat. Sehun dan Kai melihat mayat ibu mereka. Kai menyentuh tangan ibunya yang terlukan. Ia ingat sebelum ibunya meninggalkan rumah pada malam itu, tangannya masih utuh, tanpa luka dan lecet sedikit pun.

Sehun meraba pipi ibunya. Sungguh tidak ada tangisan di sini. Polisi-polisi itu heran luar biasa melihat si kembar Kai dan Sehun tetap tenang, tidak menangis dan meraung-raung.

Sehun teringat sesuatu. Foto yang ditunjukkan polisi itu saat di depan pintu. Itu foto yang selalu di bawa ibu mereka kemana-mana. Itu foto Kai dan Sehun yang berumur 3 tahun. Tapi yang dimiliki polisi ini kenapa hanyan setengah?

Sehun tahu dengan pasti bahwa ibu mereka tidak mungkin merobek foto itu dengan sengaja. Pasti ada sesuatu dibalik ini semua.

.

.

.

"Ibu, berbahagialah di sana."

"Ibu, aku akan merindukanmu."

"Ibu, aku janji akan membuat mereka merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang kau rasakan. Atau bahkan lebih dari itu."

"Kami berjanji, ibu."

"Ibu, kami mencintaimu."

Ucapan-ucapan lirih itu hanya mereka berdua yang dapat mendengarnya.

Pemakanan telah selesai. Tapi baik Sehun ataupun Kai, tidak salah ada satu dari mereka yang menangis. Mereka hanya mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, kemudian diakhiri dengan mencium dan mengelus nisan ibu mereka.

"Kalian sudah selesai?"

Polisi yang menangani kasus tabrak lari yang menyebabkan ibu dari anak kembar ini meninggal, bertanya kepada Sehun dan Kai-si anak kembar tadi.

Sehun dan Kai berdiri di samping makam ibu mereka dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kalian punya tujuan setelah ini?"

"Entahlah," Sehun menjawab jujur, karena mereka sungguh tidak tahu akan kemana setelah ini.

"Kalian tidak punya kerabat?"

"Tidak."

"Sungguh tidak ada sama sekali?"

"Tidak ada sama sekali." Kai mengulangi perkataan polisi itu sebagai jawaban.

Polisi tidak terlalu tua. Mungkin umurnya sekitar 30-an. Ia menghela napas.

"Baiklah, ikut kami dulu ke kantor polisi."

Sehun dan Kai hanya menurut. Tidak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan selain menurut saja. Menolak pun hasilnya akan sama. Nasib mereka tetap terbengkalai sekarang. Benar-benar suram.

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan anda lakukan dengan kedua anak ini?"

"Aku akan mengadopsinya saja."

"Apa? Anda yakin?"

"Aku yakin."

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Mereka sudah tak punya orang tua, kerabat juga tak ada."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, karena itu aku akan mengadopsinya saja."

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke rumah kalian."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kalian harus berkemas."

"Kami tak mau pindah."

"…"

"…"

"Jadilah anakku. Aku akan mengadopsi kalian."

"Anda yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan formal seperti itu. Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi ayah kalian."

Polisi itu tersenyum lembut.

"Ah, kita belum berkenalan bukan. Aku akan memperkenalkan diri dulu. Namaku…"

"Oh Gwangsuk, senang bertemu anda. Aku Kai, atau Jongin, dan ini Sehun, kakak kembarku."

Kai langsung memotong ucapan polisi itu. Namanya Oh Gwangsuk.

Gwangsuk terdiam. 'Darimana anak ini mengetahui namaku?' batinnya.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Kai diam. Sibuk mencari alas an.

"Itu, nametag anda." Ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk nametag bertulisan Oh Gwangsuk dengan huruf Katakana di seragam polisi itu.

"Oh, baiklah."

Percakapan itu berakhir dengan Gwangsuk yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Mereka sampai di rumah Sehun dan Kai, sebenarnya lebih tepat rumah almarhum ibu mereka.

Gwangsuk turun duluan setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah, lalu membukakan pintu mobil calon anaknya.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Sehun dan Kai turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah duluan. Ketika di ruang tamu, terjadi keheningan. Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia tidak tahu bagaiman cara menjamu seorang tamu.

"Kalian harus berkemas. Karena kalian tidak punya sanak saudara barang seorang pun, jadi aku akan membawa kalian tinggal di rumah ku saja."

"Anda tidak memiliki istri?" Kai bertanya.

Gwangsuk terkekeh mendengar pertanyaan itu. Lalu ia tersenyum. Sepertinya orang ini merupakan tipe yang murah senyum.

"Tentu saja aku punya. Di rumah nanti kalian akan tinggal bersama istriku. Ia yang akan mengurus kalian, jadi jangan khawatir."

Kai dan Sehun mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan itu.

"Baik, ayo cepat berkemas. Dimana kamar kalian? Biar kubantu berkemas."

.

.

.

Selesai berkemas, mereka berangkat.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Ke rumahku tentu saja. Istriku menunggu di rumah."

Mobil itu hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Gwangsuk juga bingung apa yang akan dibicarakan agar suasananya tidak sunyi seperti ini. Ia memikirkan hal apa yang disukai anak-anak dan memancing mereka agar mau bicara atau bercerita mengenai sesuatu.

"Kalian suka bermain bola?" Gwangsuk bertanya dengan senyum ramahnya. Tapi respon yang diberikan si anak kembar tidak seperti yang di harapkannya.

Hanya gelengan yang mereka berikan sebagai jawaban.

"Begitukah? Bagaimana dengan basket?" Lagi, Sehun dan Kai hanya merespon dengan gelengan.

Gwangsuk meringis dalam hati. 'Sulit untuk mendekatkan diri pada kedua anak ini,' batinnya. Ia memikirkan hal lain yang mungkin disukai oleh anak laki-laki berusia 7 tahun.

"Kalian suka bermain di taman? Atau naik Rollercoaster?" Gwangsuk mencoba peruntungannya, siapa tahu dengan pancingan rollercoaster si kembar mau berbicara.

Sehun dan Kai saling pandang, lalu mengangguk. Melihat itu Gwangsuk tersenyum senang. Ia berhasil. Meskipun respon yang diberikan hanya anggukan, tapi setidaknya ia mengetahui satu hal yang disukai Sehun dan Kai.

"Kalian ingin naik rollercoaster sekarang?" Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak sekarang, mungkin lain kali saja." Jawabnya dengan nada yang aat tenang. Seakan tidak terjadi apa un hari ini. Padahal ibu mereka baru saja di makamkan.

"Baiklah. Apa kalian lapar?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sehun dan Kai kompak.

"Apa kalian ingin sesuatu?" Gwangsuk bertanya, entah ini sudah pertanyaan yang keberapa. Ia ingin tahu apa yang diiginkan si kembar sekarang.

"Ya, kami ingin tidur. Sekarang." Kai mengatakan dengan sebal. Ia tidak suka di wawancarai di mobil. Ini menyebalkan, batin Kai. Melihat Kai yang sedang sebal, Sehun hanya menatap datar adiknya.

"Baiklah, kita akan segera sampai. Jadi kalian bisa tidur di rumah." Lagi-lagi Gwangsuk tersenyum. Melihat itu, Kai mendengus.

Kai meliaht ke luar jendela. Matanya membelak lebar. Ia kembali terkejut. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal seperti habis lari maraton. Sehun menatap Kai.

'Tadi di depan cermin Kai juga seperti ini, apa ia melihat sesuatu? Apa ia meliaht hantu atau mahkluk sejenisnya?' Sehun membatin. Ia khawatir pada adiknya.

"Kai…" Sehun berbisik. Kai menoleh menatap Sehun dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau lihat di sana?" Sehun bertanya dengan tenang agar Kai tidak tahu bahwa ia sebenarnya cukup apnik melihat Kai seperti ini.

"Sh..shin…shini..ga..mi…" Ucapannya terbata-bata. Sehun mengernyit bingung. Tapi ia tidak menanyai Kai lagi.

'Shinigami? Apa Shinigami benar-benar ada? Kai tidak mengkhayal bukan? Dewa kematian? Konyol skekali…' pikir Sehun.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan? Tidak perlu berbisik seperti itu." Gwangsuk terkekeh. 'Mungkin mereka masih malu berbicara denganku,' pikirnya.

.

.

.

Siapa yang menabrak ibu Sehun dan Kai?

Apa motifnya?

Bagaimana Kehidupan Kai dengan kemampuan anehnya itu?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?

Siapa itu Shinigami?

_TBC_


	3. Chapter 3

Shigami Eyes

Cast :

- Sehun

- Kai (Jongin)

- Oh Gwangsuk (Feeldog Bigstar)

- Lee Youngjun (Baram Bigstar)

Cast akan bertambah sesuai chapter.

Genre: Supernatural, fantasy, brothership, family, romance.

Rate: T

Yaoi, Official pair. OOC!

Warning! FF aneh, ga jelas!

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun dan Kai memiliki keluarga baru sekarang. Keluarga yang lengkap tentunya, mereka memiliki seorang ayah dan ibu sekarang.

Mereka turun dari mobil. Gwangsuk mengangkut barang-barang Sehun dan Kai lalu membawanya masuk dan meletakkan tas-tas itu di samping sofa.

Rumah iru minimalis, tidak terlalu besar juga tidak terlalu kecil dan suasananya yang tenang dan nyaman. Polisi itu mempersilahkan Sehun dan Kai masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu, dan meminta mereka untuk menunggu sebentar.

"Duduklah disini dan tunggu sebentar. Istriku sedang memasak. Akan kupanggilkan untuk kalian." Ujarnya dengan senyum ramah dan mengelus puncak kepala Sehun dan Kai.

Gwangsuk menuju sebuah pintu yang menghubungkan dapur dan ruang tamu. Ia membuka pintu itu lalu masuk tanpa menutupnya kembali. Sehun dan Kai hanya memandanginya dalam diam.

Di dapur…

"Sayang…"

Gwangsuk datang, langsung memeluk pinggang ramping istrinya, Lee Youngjun. "Gwangsuk-a, kau sudah pulang?" Gwangsuk hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban lalu mengecup pipi istriya. Itu kebiasaannya sejak mereka pacaran.

"Youngjun, maaf tidak membicarakan hal ini sebelumnya. Kau tahu kasus tabrak lari tadi malam?" Youngjun mengernyit, ia tidak tahu mengapa suaminya meminta maaf. "Ya, aku tahu. Memangnya ada apa?"

Gwangsuk melepaskan pelukannya dan Youngjun memindahkan makanan ke piring di meja makan. Gwangsuk megikuti istrinya ke meja makan.

"Hmm…" Gwangsuk bergumam, bingung darimana ia akan memulai bercerita pada istrinya juga memilah kata-kata yang dipikirnya tepat untuk diucapkan agar istrinya tidak tersinggung. Youngjun semakin penasarang dengan apa yang akan dikatakan suaminya tersayang ini.

"Begini, korban tabrak lari itu seorang wanita…"

"Ya, lalu? Memangnya kenapa kalau ia seorang wanita?"

"Tidak, maksudku… wanita itu seorang single parent. Ia memiliki 2 orang anak laki-laki berumur 7 tahun."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana kedua anak itu? Siapa yang akan mengasuh mereka."

"Tidak ada yang akan mengasuh mereka, karena mereka sama sekali tak memiliki sanak saudara. Ayah pun mereka tak punya." Youngjun terkejut, ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia turut prihatin.

"Ya, Tuhan, malangnya nasub anak itu. Lalu dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Ngg… aku membawanya kesini." Youngjun terbelak, entah karena terkejut atau senang karena mendapati ada anak kecil di rumahnya sekarang.

"Apa?! Benarkah? Dimana mereka sekarang? Katakan padaku!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Begini, aku berencana mengadopsi mereka sebagai anak kita, jika kau tidak keberatan. Mereka tidak punya keluarga lagi, kau tahu kan? Mendiang ibu mereka seorang parent single." Gwangsuk mengucapkan dengan pelan, berharap istrinya akan mengerti dan menyetujui keputusan tiba-tibanya ini. Ia menggenggam tangan istrinya –mencoba membujuk.

"Mengadopsi mereka? Tentu saka aku tidak keberatan. Itu artinya kita akan punya anak? Ini kabar baik Gwangsuk!" Youngjun tersenyum girang. Ia benar-benar gembira. Ia cukup sadar keadaannya saat ini bahwa ia mandul, tidak bisa memiliki anak. Youngjun juga sangat bersyukur bahwa suaminya tidak ingin mencari istri lain meskipun keadaannya yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menghasikkan keturunan.

"Terimakasih, sayang." Gwangsuk ikut tersenyum lalu memeluk istrinya. Lalu Youngjun melepaskan pelukan itu. "Dimana anak-anak itu? Aku ingin bertemu mereka." Youngjun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan suaminya dengan manja, dan itu membuat Gwangsuk gemas dengan istrinya.

"Mereka di ruang tamu, ayo kita temui mereka." Mereka berdua menuju ruang tamu. Dan ketika melihat Sehun dan Kai, Youngjun tersenyum senang.

"Yaampun siapa nama kalian?" tanyanya langsung ketika melihat Kai dan Sehun duduk dengan kaki yang di goyang-goyangkan. "Gwangsuk –a, kau tidak bilang mereka kembar." Youngjun berbicara bahasa Korea, membuat Sehun dan Kai hanya diam karena tidak mengerti.

"Mian, aku tak memberitahumu. Dan mereka tidak mengerti bahasa Korea, sayang."

"Arraseo." Youngjun membalas cepat.

"Siapa nama kalian? Youngjun bertanya, dengan bahasa jepang tentunya. "Hajimemashite, watasi wa Kai desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Kai berdiri dari sofa lalu memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa formal, dan diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badannya, sepanjang ini ia masih mengingat didikan mendiang ibunya tentang sopan santun dan tata krama.

Kemudian Sehun juga bangkit berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya. "Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sehun desu. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu." Lagi, Youngjun tertawa kecil melihat Sehun dan Kai memperkenalkan diri mereka denga wajah polos itu. Sungguh imut, pikirnya.

"Baiklah, aku Lee Youngjun. Dan ini suamiku, Oh Gwangsuk." Sehun dan Kai mengernyit. Nama orang Korea mungkin sedikit aneh ditelinga mereka. Ya, Gwangsuk dan istrinya berasal dari korea. Mereka di Jepang 1 tahun terakhir karena Gwangsuk bertugas di sini.

Sehun dan Kai membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi salam. Dan Gwangsuk mengusap rambut mereka. Tapi wajah Youngjun sekarang berubah bingung.

"Tunggu, Gwangsuk, nama Sehun itu terdengar seperti nama orang korea…" katanya.

Gwangsuk melihat ke arah si kembar. Meneliti wajah mereka, ia belum bisa membedakan mana Kai dan mana Sehun. Mereka kembar, tentu saja.

"Benar juga, aku baru menyadarinya." Kata Gwangsuk kemudian, masih meneliti wajah keduanya, juga bingung yang mana si Sehun.

"Sehun, apa ibumu yang memberi nama itu?" Youngjun bertanya dengan lembut pada si kembar.."Entahlah, saya tidak tahu. Ibu memanggil saya dengan nama itu sejak kecil." Oh, ternyata Sehun yang duduk di sebelah kiri, dan ia menjawab dengan bahasa formal.

"Benarkah? Lalu, Kai, apa namamu hanya itu saja? Tidak ada lagi? Hanya Kai saja?" Youngjun melayangkan pertayaan beruntun pada Kai yang duduk di sebelah kanan.

Kai menggeleng. "Kai hanya nama panggilan. Nama asli saya Jongin. Ibu bilang begitu."

Sekarang Youngjun dan Gwangsuk mengerutkan dahi mereka. "Jongin? Itu juga terdengar seperti nama orang Korea." Gwangsuk mendekat, menumpukan kedua lututnya di lantai untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Kai dan Sehun. Youngjun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kalian yakin kalian bukan orang korea?" Youngjun bertanya memastikan.

"Ya, kami lahir di kota ini. Ibu bilang begitu pada kami." Kata Sehun, masih dengan bahasanya yang sangat formal.

"Benarkah? Tapi nama kalian itu benar-benar seperti nama orang korea. Bahkan bisa ditulis dengan _hangeul_."

"_Hangeul_?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Ah, itu sebutan untuk alfabet korea." Sehun dan Kai mengangguk paham.

"Baiklah, kalian bilang tadi ingin tidur bukan? Kalian ingin tidur sekarang?" Si kembar mengangguk. Mereka lelah seharian ini, mereka ingin istirahat.

"Tidak ingin makan dulu?"

"Kami tidak lapar." Ujar Sehun.

"Begitu. Akan kusiapkan kamar untuk kalian. Tunggu sebentar." Youngjun segera pergi, memasuki sebuah kamar yang akan ditempati si kembar. Ia menghamparkan seprei bermotif bunga pada ranjang –ia tidak punya seprai bermotif anime Naruto atau One Piece untuk anak-anak. Lalu Youngjun meletakkan dua buah bantal dan guling di atasnya.

Ia menyemprotkan sedikit pewangi ruangan. Ia tak ingin Sehun dan Kai tidur dengan aroma debu yang mengganggu. Setelah dirasa cukup, ia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Sehun, Kai, kamarnya sudah siap. Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang." Yougjun muncul dari sebuah pintu dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Ayo kuantar kalian ke kamar." Gwangsuk dan Youngjun menuntun si kembar memasuki kamar, lalu membaringkan mereka di tempat tidur. Kai dan Sehun mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur. Gwangsuk menyelimuti mereka sampai batas leher.

"Tidurlah yang nyenyak." Ujar Gwangsuk, lalu mengecup kening Kai dan Sehun. Youngjun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Mimpi indah. Oyasumi."

Mereka keluar dari kamar si kembar setelah menyalakan lampu tidur.

.

.

.

* * *

22.23

"Sehun…"

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Shinigami…"

"Siapa itu Shinigami?"

"Aku tak mengenalnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau membicarakannya?"

"Dia mengikuti kita. Sejak tadi pagi."

Sehun menatap Kai yang juga menatapnya. Alisnya berkerut.

"Lalu dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada di sana." Kai menunjuk pojok ruangan, di samping sebuah lemari yang terbuat dari kayu jati.

"Apa Shinigami benar-benar ada? Itu tidak masuk akal Kai." Sehun mencoba menyangkal pernyataan Kai. "Tapi aku melihatnya di sana. Dia bahkan bergelantungan di langit-langit sekarang."

Kai menggeliat, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sehun. Ia ketakutan. Terlihat dari raut wajahnya.

"Tapi aku tidak melihatnya, Kai."

"Ya, kau tidak melihatnya sekarang. Tapi mungkin besok."

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai menggeleng. "Shinigami itu bilang kau akan melihatnya besok." Kai menatap langit-langit kamar itu. Lebih tepatnya menatap Shinigami yang bergelantungan di atas sana.

"Aku tidak mengerti!" kata Sehun cepat. Kai menghela napas. "Aku juga tidak, tapi Shinigami itu mengatakannya padaku saat kita di mobil tadi."

Oh, Sehun ingat sekarang, ketika Kai ketakutan di mobil dan ia bilang ia melihat Shinigami.

.

.

.

* * *

04.30

Biasanya Sehun selalu bangun lebih dulu daripada Kai. Tapi pagi ini, Kai bangun lebih dulu karena suara berisik yang di dengatrnya. Kai bangun dengan mata sedikit terbelak. Ia masih terkejut dengan pemandangan Shinigami di depan wajahnya. Kai terjungkal ke belakang. Hampir saja ia berteriak dan mebuat kegaduhan. Tapi untung ia bisa mengendalikan diri dan menahan hasratnya untuk berteriak senyaring-nyaringnya.

Ini masih terlalu pagi. Tapi rasa kantuk Kai langsung lenyap begitu melihat Shinigami. Pemandangan mengejutkan saat bangun tidur, sungguh menyebalkan, batinnya.

Kai mencoba rilex dan tenang. Ia tidak ingin membangunkan Sehun. Ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" ucapnya lirih.

'Sudah kubilang aku Shinigami, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu lagi? _Khukhukhukhu.._.'

Kai mendengar Shinigami itu terkekeh. Tampangnya yang seram menambah kesan menakutkan bagi Kai.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

'Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasanku padamu. Tidak untuk sekarang. Dan, kakakmu akan memiliki mata itu juga. Saat ia bangun tidur nanti ia akan melihatku. Dan mungkin akan berteriak. _Khukhukhukhu…_'

Shinigami itu terkekeh lagi, membuat Kai merinding.

"Jadi maksudmu Sehun juga akan melihat nama dan angka-angka di setiap kepala orang? Sama sepertiku?" Kai bertanya memastikan.

'Ya, tentu saja.'

.

.

.

* * *

Sehun menguap, lalu mengucek matanya. Ia melihat Kai yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin dekat lemari di ruangan itu. Kai mengamati Sehun dari cermin. Sehun bingung, tumben sekali Kai bangun lebih dulu daripadanya.

Sehun masih duduk di kasur, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kai. Sehun terjungkal ke belakang. Kai melihat itu, Kai langsung berlari ke arah Sehun dan membekap mulutnya agar tidak berteriak. Tubuh Sehun tegang. Ia shock dengan sosok menyeramkan di depan matanya.

Kai membekap mulut Sehun, tapi Sehun memberontak. Sehun menunjuk-nunjuk udara di depannya, sedangkan Kai tetap tenang sambil membekap mulut Sehun.

"SShhht, jangan berteriak, kau bisa membangunkan tuan polisi dan istrinya. Itu Shinigami yang kuceritakan semalam." Kata Kai berbisik, mencoba membuat Sehun tenang. Tak lama kemudian Sehun sudah mengontrol keadaannya. Inilah kelebihan Sehun, ia mudah mengendalikan dirinya dan cenderung berpikir logis.

Masih dalam keadaan yang luar biasa terkejut, Sehun mulai bertanya dengan hati-hati. "K..kau Shinigami?"

'Ya, aku Shinigami. _Khukhukhukhu_..' shinigami itu mengeluarkan kekehan khas-nya.

Sehun menatap Kai dengan tatapan bertanya, tapi Kai mengabaikan tatapan itu dan malah bertanya, "Kau menyadarinya, Sehun?" membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Apa?" tanyanya balik, tidak mengerti. Kai menghela napas, melihat ke arah Shinigami sebentar. "Nama dan angka-angka di atas kepalaku, kau melihatnya?" Sehun dengan cepat melihat ke atas kepala Kai, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Mata Sehun terbelak lebar, mulutnya juga terbuka. "Y..ya, aku melihatnya… angka-angka itu, juga nama…." ujar Sehun, nada bicaranya bergetar. Ia sangat terkejut. "…dan Shinigami…" lanjutnya.

Shinigami itu terbang kesana kemari dengan riangnya. Sehun dan Kai hanya memandanginya dalam diam. Sehun masih berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, sementara Kai sibuk dengan pikirannya. Terjadi keheningan di ruangan itu. Hingga akhirnya pintu kamar itu terbuka, terlihat sosok Youngjun di sana.

"Ohayou, kalian sudah bangun?" Youngjun berjalan mendekati ranjang. Sehun dan Kai mengangguk. "Baiklah, kalian harus mandi. Apa perlu kumandikan?" Youngjun terkekeh. "Tidak perlu, kami bisa mandi sendiri." Kata Sehun. Youngjun mengusap kepala Sehun dan Kai. "Anak pintar. Mari kuantar ke kamar mandi."

Youngjun menuntun Sehun dan Kai ke kamar mandi, kemudian menutup pintu tapi tidak menguncinya. Sehun dan Kai menelusuri isi kamar mandi itu. Mereka merasa sedikit asing, ini bukan kamar mandi yang bisasa mereka pakai. Sehun menekan satu tombol di dinding, dan air membasahi mereka dari atas. Showernya menyala. Sehun terkejut. Ia tidak tahu itu adalah tombol untuk menyalakan shower. Cepat-cepat Sehun kembali menekan tombol itu lagi, dan showernya mati.

"Hati-hati dengan itu, Sehun. Kau membuatku basah, dan airnya sangat dingin." Kai menasehati. "Ya, aku tahu. Dan aku juga basah."

Selanjutnya, mereka menanggalkan pakaian mereka, mandi bersama di bawah shower, saling mengosok punggung, dan melakukan semuanya seperti kebiasaan mereka. Kai memegang kepala Sehun yang penuh dengan busa shampo, lalu megacak-acaknya. Sehun juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Kai.

.

.

.

* * *

Di ruang makan itu terlihat tenang. Terdengar sesekali Gwangsuk dan Youngjun saling mengobrol, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan Kai dan Sehun tidak mengerti. Pembicaraan orang dewasa, batin mereka. Kai dan Sehun makan dengan tidak nafsu. Jelas saja, Shinigami itu ada di ruangan itu dan membuat selera makan mereka hilang. Meskipun begitu mereka tetap memaksakan diri untuk makan agar Gwangsuk dan Youngjun tidak curiga.

Gwangsuk berdehem kecil, membuat si kembar menatapnya. "Sehun, Kai, kalian tahu apa pekerjaanku?" Sehun meletakkan sumpitnya. "Seorang polisi." Katanya. Gwangsuk mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, benar. Aku seorang polisi. Aku akan bercerita sedikit. Begini, sebenarnya aku dan istriku bukan orang Jepang. Kalian tahu itu bukan?" si kembar hanya mengangguk. "Kami dari Korea Selatan." lanjutnya lagi.

Kai memiringkan kepalanya. "Lalu mengapa kalian ada di Jepang sekaran?" Gwangsuk tersenyum lagi. "Setahun yang lalu, aku dipindah tugaskan dari Seoul, Korea Selatan ke Fukuoka, Jepang. Dan masa tugasku akan berakhir 2 minggu lagi. Dan itu kita semua akan ke Korea Selatan. Kita akan pindah."

Kai dan Sehun saling pandang. "Jadi kita akan menetap di sana?" tanya Sehun. "Ya, kita akan menetap di sana. Aku punya sebuah rumah di Korea Selatan. Kita akan tinggal di rumah itu." Youngjae sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan mereka berbicara.

"Apa kita tidak akan pernah ke Jepang lagi?"

"Tentu saja tidak, saat liburan nanti kita akan ke Jepang, menghabiskan liburan di Fukuoka. Bagaimana? Apa kalian mau pindah ke Korea Selatan?" tanya Gwangsuk, di jawab anggukan oleh si kembar. Youngjun tersenyum.

"Baiklah, sekarang lanjutkan makan kalian."

.

.

.

TBC

halo... maaf saya lama sekali baru update hehe :D semoga chapter ini ga mengecewakan. sedikit info, di chapter ini belum masuk konflik. dari chapter satu sampai tiga ini nyeritain latar belakang si kembar sehun dan kai dulu. sedikit kasih bocoran, di chapter berikutnya baru sehun ketemu sama luhan dan kai ketemu sama kyungsoo. juga buat shinigami, sebenernya shinigami itu bahasa jepang artinya dewa kematian. ceritanya shinigami ini ngikut terus sama si kembar, tentu dengan satu alasan.

trus yang nabrak mamanya si kembar, itu rahasia. kasus tabrak lari ini berhubungan dengan orang tua kandungnya si kembar. sebenarnya mama si kembar yang korban tabrak lari itu juga bukan orang tua kandung si kembar. bakal dibahas kedepannya nanti. tunggu aja ya^^

trimakasih banyak buat yang sudah ngasih riview^^ saya senang dengan itu.

trimakasih juga buat yg udh kasih kritik dan sarannya

mind to riview?^^ arigatou gozaimasu~


End file.
